


It's All About You

by imaducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaducky/pseuds/imaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said my true love is power. Well, you’re wrong. It’s you, Belle. It’s always been you.”<br/>Some fluff with a dash of angst. Set after Heroes and Villains. For Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About You

**Author's Note:**

> For resonatethroughtime (on tumblr) who prompted cinnamon, morning bliss, and old habits. 
> 
> I'm really getting quite rusty at this. But I hope you guys enjoy this little story.  
> May this be a reminder that Rumbelle is going to be alright. We just hit a little bump on the road, that's all. This is going to be them later on. Just you watch. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. I also don't own the song All About You by McFLY.

“Have you nothing better to do than stare at me while I sleep?”

“How long have you been awake?”

Belle opened her eyes and was greeted by two brown eyes staring at her own. The sunlight that passed through their bedroom window was enough to turn them into a lighter shade of brown—the color of honey. They were absolutely mesmerizing.

“Been a while,” she answered as she took his arm and wrapped it around her needing to feel his warmth, to make sure that he’s real and not just another dream. Her husband willingly obliged and pulled her close to him.

Their recent separation was really difficult for her. It was difficult for the both of them really. Although, Belle knew she might have acted impulsively but she was hurt. The thing that she feared the most turned out to be true. She thought—believed—Rumple had truly changed. There was no time to think. She did what she thought was best. She threw him out hoping that he would realize the error of his ways.

After about two months of living without each other, Rumplestiltskin found his way back to Storybrooke along with three of his old _students_. The same people who kidnapped her back in the Enchanted Forest. Somewhere along the way, these womenmanaged to a get a hold of the dagger and he was once again a slave to the three twisted women who wanted nothing but the worst for everyone.

_“Look Rumple Bumple. It’s your maid. Aren’t you going to tell her the real reason behind why you wanted all that power?“ Cruella De Vil said with a wide grin, obviously taunting him._

_“Belle, please. Just go. They might hurt you.” Rumple kept his eyes glued to the ground as he said this. He felt he isn’t worthy to look at her or even talk to her because of all the pain he brought into her life. He wasn’t worthy of her._

_“Tell me, Rumple. Tell me the real reason and this time no lies.”_

_He looked at his wife for the first time in two months. She hadn’t changed one bit. She was still as beautiful and as brave as the first time he met her. Oh how badly he wanted to touch her face, to pull her into his arms and assure her that everything is going to be alright, that he’s going to protect her even if it costs him his life. They spent two months apart and he was even more in love with her now._

_“Tell me. Please.” Her tear-stricken eyes looked into his soul. She didn’t need a dagger. He would willingly give her everything she asks of him. That’s how powerful Belle is and these women knew that. They knew she was the best leverage if they ever needed one._

_“I—I didn’t want to be controlled anymore, Belle. Not after what happened with Zelena. I don’t want to be controlled but I also have to make sure that you’ll be safe—”_

_Realization hit Belle as he said this. All he ever wanted was to protect her and she didn’t give him the chance to explain._

_“—I have lived for many many centuries, Belle. I made a lot of enemies along the way. I know that when they find out about you, they will use you against me. I promised to keep you safe and that’s the only way I know how.“ A single tear fell from his eyes, “You said my true love is power. Well, you’re wrong. It’s you, Belle. It’s always been you.”_

Rumple noticed his wife deep in her thoughts. He could almost see the pain painted on her face. He knew what she was thinking and how he wished he could take all of that pain away.

“Hey.” He pulled her even closer to him and gave her a chaste kiss, “We talked about this. We promised not to beat ourselves up with thoughts of the past.”

Belle nodded, “Yes, I know.”

“Such a lovely morning.” Belle said after a while of silent contentment all cuddled up with her true love.

“Indeed it is. Most especially when you get to wake up with the most beautiful woman in all the realms.”

“Are you trying to flirt this early in the morning, Mr. Gold?” Belle asked with a smirk as she sat up to look at her husband.

“Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Gold?” He replied, mischief apparent in his eyes.

Rumple leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft and slow with their limbs tangled from underneath the sheets. She wished every morning could be like this morning—peaceful and full of love.

She wove her hand to Rumple’s soft hair and tugged at it slightly. He took this as a sign and kissed her with even more passion as she returned his kisses with equal fervor. His hand slowly made their way down—from her shoulders to her arms and her hips and further down. She broke their kiss all of a sudden and got out of the sheets, “C’mon, we’re making breakfast.”

“Really? You’ll leave me hanging like that?” Rumple said in disbelief.

His wife only giggled. He looked at her with hungry eyes like a predator waiting to jump its prey. He groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow.

* * *

 Rumple placed two cups of hot cocoa with cinnamon on the dining table along with their pancakes and eggs. There was soft music playing in the background. Ever since Henry asked her to try this favorite drink of his, she couldn’t get enough. She thought it might be the cocoa but it was indeed the cinnamon. She loved the smell of it. It reminded her so much of her mom and Christmas. It was the perfect breakfast for the perfect morning.

As a new song started playing, Rumple stood up and offered her his hand, “Dance with me?”

“What? Right here? In the kitchen? In our jammies?” Belle asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Mhmm.”

“That’s not really romantic.”

“Try me.” Rumple said with a small smile.

Belle looked at her husband with a hum of approval, “Confidence indeed is sexy. Alright, Mr. Gold,” she took his hand and stood up, “Sweep me off my feet.”

“With great pleasure.” They both curtseyed and made their way to the middle of the kitchen. Just like the way they did when he gave her the rose back in the Dark Castle. She placed her hands on his chest as they swayed slowly to the music.

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, I don’t know what I’d do._

Belle always loved the way Rumple looked at her. It was so full of passion and love. But behind those eyes hid fear and disbelief. She knew that. She knew that after all this time he was still afraid that she would leave him, that he would lose her forever. He was still convinced that he does not deserve her. He has his insecurities just like she has hers and that’s what makes them human. But they both make sure that they overcome those insecurities together.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do._

Rumple held his wife close as they swayed to the melody of the song. His hands encircled her waist and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat so loud. The moment was utter bliss.

Rumple wished they could stay that way for the rest of their lives. They did have forever but he knew it wasn’t going to be as tranquil as this very moment. They would encounter storms and they would be beaten down. But they would always come out of it stronger than they ever were. They always did.

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles. Yes, you make my life worthwhile. So I told you with smile, ‘It’s all about you.’_

They stayed that way a little while longer as the song came to an end. They didn’t move or say anything, afraid to ruin the moment.

“How’s that for being romantic?” Rumple whispered in her ear. Belle could only sigh with contentment as she looked at him. She touched the side of his cheek with the palm of her hand looking deep into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her and then the doorbell rang.

“Seriously?” Rumple asked, frustration evident in his voice.

Belle only giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she proceeded to open the door. Maybe it was Henry stopping by before he makes his way to his classes or perhaps the Charmings wanting to ask her to babysit Prince Neal again. Whoever it was, they sure have impeccable timing.

She opened the door and was surprised to see an old friend standing in front of her.

“Belle!”

“Anna? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?” Belle said as she moved to hug her friend.

“Hey, I came to see you and see how you’re doing. You know, because it has been a while since the last time we saw each other and I thought maybe we could catch up. So hey, how are you? Isn’t the weather spectacular today?” Anna replied in her familiar babble.

Belle looked at her with suspicion, “Anna—“

“Alright, I kind of fell through a portal which I didn’t know was a portal until I found myself here in Storybrooke again. I need your help to get back to Arendelle. I mean, not that I only came because I wanted your help but also because I wanted to see how you are. You know Elsa would go crazy looking for me and I’m afraid she would once again freeze the whole castle which is really hard to clean. But that’s not the point. I just need to get back as soon as possible. But there’s no rush, really. You could help me find a way to communicate with her and tell her that I’m okay and I’ll be going home as soon as we find a way to—“

“Slow down, Anna.” Belle said laughing. “You don’t have to worry too much. I’m sure my husband can find a way to communicate with Elsa. Come in.”

They made their way through the living room when Anna asked, “Husband? You got married! Oh, I’m so happy for you, Belle!”

Anna hugged her and asked, “So who’s the lucky man?”

“That would be me.”

Both of them turned to the direction where the voice came from and Anna gasped in surprise.

“You—you married Rumplestiltskin?” Anna asked her in disbelief. “Belle, did he force you? Did you make a deal with him and asked your hand in marriage as payment? Belle, he’s a dangerous man!”

“Careful, dearie.” Rumple warned.

“Well, no and yes. There was no force involved but yes, we did make a deal. I agreed to be his caretaker in exchange for the safety of my kingdom.” Belle looked at her husband and smiled, “Somewhere along the way, we fell in love. It wasn’t easy but it was worth it.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled back. Anna looked from one to the other and could see that they really were so in love.

“Plus, I keep him grounded.” Belle added looking back at Anna.

“Well, at least he isn’t all scaly and sparkly in this world.”

Rumple put his hand over his chest feigning hurt, “Hey, I looked good _all scaly and sparkly_ , if I may say so myself.”

“I thought you had skin disease! It was both scary and amusing.”

“Guys, can we just drop this and talk about more pressing issues?” Belle jumped in before she gets stuck with two five-year-olds bickering on who gets to keep the toy.

“What can I do for you, dearie?” Rumple asked Anna, flicking his wrist in a grand way, the way he did back in the Enchanted Forest.

Anna whispered to Belle, “He always does that with his hands, doesn’t he?”

“Well, old habits die hard.”

They all sat on the sofa and planned a way to get Anna back to Arendelle. Rumple couldn’t wait to get Belle all for himself again. Today is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
